


In my eyes there is only you

by Aireiya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, F/M, Fluff, daiki's potty mouth, fluff with female reader, honestly the only reason this is rated t is because of daiki's potty mouth, i just really had fun writing this, kise likes teasing his aominecchi, possessive daiki, vague depictions of basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aireiya/pseuds/Aireiya
Summary: Aomine's girlfriend manages to catch the attention of a certain someone during the finals of Seirin vs Rakuzan.This leads to his possessive streak deciding to rear its head as he tries to show Nebuya exactly who he's dealing with.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	In my eyes there is only you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2014, probably, and it was originally posted on my now-deleted Tumblr: imagineanimesportsdorks.tumblr.com  
> I'd love any comments and suggestions, who knows - I might even start opening requests again~

The stadium was loud – _very_ loud. The deafening cries of the spectators as they cheered for either team definitely added to the tension and it only served to drive the players further. They were down to the last few minutes and you could feel your heart in your throat – which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, you supposed – _probably_. You could feel Aomine tense beside you as he watched his former partner and his current rival team up to turn the tide against Rakuzan, against their former captain.

On the court, your eyes zoned in on Kagami as he jumped from the free throw line, easily dunking the ball. Your excitement got the better of you and you rode on the adrenaline high you were on, jumping up with a loud ‘whoop!’, causing several other people to look at you with looks of amusement and bemusement but you paid them no mind as you leaned over the rail and yelled out encouragements at the Seirin team, blissfully unware that you had caught the attention of a certain someone on the court.

~*~*~

After the Winter Cup, it became common practice for the Generation of Miracles – it was like they were making up for lost time. They’d usually rent out a court at a nearby gym then go out for a meal before crashing at one of Akashi’s many rest houses. It was at one of the said meetups that an offhanded comment piqued their interest.

“Someone in Rakuzan like Aominecchi’s girlfriend?” Of course Kise would be the first react – it would have been weird if he hadn’t. His golden eyes were wide with intrigue and some degree of something they couldn’t yet place – horror, maybe?

“Yeah, he caught sight of her cheering at the finals,” Mibuchi supplied, having tagged along with Akashi this time around.

When everyone’s heads swiveled around to face Akashi, the captain chuckled softly and shook his head. “It’s not me,” he said. “She’s pretty but not my type – no offense to Daiki.”

“It’s not that Raijin guy, is it?” Takao spoke up, suddenly recalling the blond guy with mad dribbling skills that was on their team.

“Koutarou-chan? No, it’s not him either,” Mibuchi denied, moving to flick their bangs out of their face. “And it’s ‘Raijuu’, not ‘Raijin’,” they added, correcting Hayama’s nickname.

“The only leaves two other players,” Midorima commented, pushing his glasses further up his nose. “And that means it’s either Kuroko Number Two or-“

Nigou barked upon hearing his name and the green-haired point guard flushed and stuttered for a moment, trying to amend his sentence somewhat with the others laughing at his expense until Kuroko spoke up, just loud enough to be heard.

“It’s Nebuya, isn’t it.”

“Wait… _WHAT?!_ ” Kise shriek could be heard within a three-mile radius as Mibuchi nodded their head, confirming Kuroko’s statement.

~*~*~

“Hey Aominecchi. Hey. Hey Aominecchi. Aominecchi-kuuuuun~”

“What, Kise.” How was Kise so hyper at the ass crack of dawn o’clock?

“Hey Aominecchi, I heard a little something from a little someone concerning another little someone about a certain someone’s girlfriend from a certain someone’s team and the first certain someone said that a certain someone on his team-“

“Speak Japanese you idiot, I can’t understand what the hell you’re saying,” he growled, rubbing a hand over his face. It was way too early in the morning to be up and if Momoi hadn’t been so insistent on him not missing this meet up because _‘you already skipped out on the last one, Dai-chan’_ , he would still be in bed, asleep.

“Fine, fine. You know Nebuya?”

The taller male furrowed his eyebrows in thought – the name was somewhat familiar and since he usually only remembered the names of strong players it was somewhat easy – it took him five minutes don’t believe him – to pinpoint who Kise was talking about. “Nebuya? That gorilla guy from Rakuzan?”

Kise burst out laughing at the imagery but sobered up upon noticing Aomine’s deadpan looking directed right at him. “Uh, yeah – he’ll be at the meet today and…” He paused for dramatic effect, always one for theatrics. “He likes your girlfriend~”

~*~*~

The tension in the air was incredible – it felt like the finals of the Winter Cup all over again and even Murasakibara, who preferred to lounge on the floor when he wasn’t playing, was sitting upright and cross-legged beside one of the benches, his eyes trained on the two who were still playing, neither budging an inch.

Aomine growled when Nebuya managed to get in front of him, his overwhelming presence serving as a very good distraction. Unwilling to back down, he danced backward before suddenly shooting off to the right and then basically flying towards the hoop, dunking the ball with more force than was necessary. “SHA!” he yelled as he mentally celebrated his success or something – he usually only got that excited after winning, but you couldn’t see what made him so exuberant in the first place.

Akashi, having had enough of this power play, clapped his hands to get their attention and told the two players to take a break. Momoi, having arrived somewhere in the middle of practice, gave you a nudge towards Aomine before handing you a towel and a water bottle. “He’ll need that.”

Beaming, you took the things offered and skipped on over to Aomine, who was sitting on the ground with both his legs stretched out in front of him while his arms supported him as he leaned backwards. Feeling cheeky, you pressed the cold drink against his cheek and watched as his flinched before tilting his head back to see you standing behind him. “You’re here,” he blurted out, as if it was unusual for you to be at practice.

You cocked your head in confusion before opening your mouth to speak. “Why shouldn’t I be? I’m your girlfriend after all.” The was a flurry of movement after that as he suddenly grabbed a hold of you and somehow maneuvered you to sit between his legs with his arms locking you in lace. Rolling your eyes in exasperation, you resigned yourself to your fate and leaned back into his chest, thankful that the jacket you were wearing provided an extra barrier between you and his probably sweaty self.

Pleased at your reaction, Aomine perched his chin on your head and looking up to see Nebuya watching the two of you.

_**“Mine.”** _

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> “Did you say something Daiki?”
> 
> “Nah, you’re hearing things.”


End file.
